Nachhilfe und heißer Kaffee
by sol1na
Summary: Saori war intelligent und hübsch und es machte Spaß, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber irgendwie konnte er den hartnäckigen Gedanken an ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen nicht verdrängen und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob Usagis Lippen wohl weicher waren…


Mamoru saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und wippte mit dem Fuß zur Musik die aus dem Radio kam, während Usagi über ihrem Mathebuch brütete und an ihrem Stift kaute. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, um Usagi nicht zu verunsichern. Seit fünfzehn Minuten hang das Mädchen jetzt schon an der gleichen Aufgabe und schien nicht weiter zu kommen. Er hätte sie schon längst für hoffnungslos erklärt und die Nachhilfe aufgegeben, wenn sie nicht so eine gute Freundin von Motoki wäre, der ihn darum gebeten hatte. Was Motoki an ihr fand konnte er allerdings nicht nachvollziehen.

„AAAHHHH!", schrie Usagi plötzlich und Mamoru verdrehte die Augen. Nachdem er das hier nun schon zwei Monate mitmachte, erschrak er nicht mehr so wie anfangs, wo er vor Schreck den Kaffee über seine Hose geschüttet hatte. Trotzdem ließ er vorsichtshalber von heißen Getränken ab, wenn sie in der Nähe war. „Ich schaff' diese blöde Aufgabe nicht. Ich versteh' es einfach nicht", sagte sie aufgebracht, nahm ihr Buch und warf es in die Ecke.

Mamoru seufzte, stand auf und hob es auf. Er setzte sich neben sie und schlug die richtige Seite wieder auf. „Wo liegt denn das Problem? Wir sind die Aufgabe doch vorhin genau durchgegangen."

„Ja, und da erschien mir das alles auch noch logisch", sagte Usagi weinerlich. „Aber jetzt wo ich es alleine machen soll, kann ich es wieder nicht."

Mamoru hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, ihr dabei zu helfen versetzt zu werden. Wenn es wenigstens nur Mathe wäre. Aber sie hatte das gleiche Problem in Chemie, Englisch und Biologie. In Gedanken verfluchte er Motoki, der ihn so überfahren hatte, dass er nicht nein sagen konnte, vor allem weil Usagi auch noch direkt daneben stand. Er hatte sie vorher schon ein paar Mal im Crown, die Spielhalle in der Motoki jobbte, gesehen und hatte ihr zwar nie besondere Beachtung geschenkt, aber er wollte trotzdem nicht unhöflich sein. Manchmal dachte er, dass er seine Ideale vielleicht noch mal überdenken sollte.

Er schaute auf die Uhr und seufzte erneut. Aus seinem Plan sich vor seiner Verabredung noch mal hinzulegen wurde wohl nichts. „Gut, fangen wir noch mal von vorne an."

OooO

„Bin wieder da!", rief Usagi als sie den Hausflur betrat. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus, legte ihre Schultasche auf der Kommode ab und folgte dem diffusen Geruch nach Essen, der aus der Küche kam.

„Usagi, du bist spät dran heute", sagte ihre Mutter und stand vom Küchentisch auf, an dem sie eine Zeitschrift am lesen war, um Usagi ihr Essen aufzuscheppen. „Vom Nachtisch konnte ich leider nichts für dich retten, Shingo und Papa haben alles verdrückt". Sie reichte ihr einen Teller, während Usagi sich schmollend an den Tisch setzte. Sie schaute hinunter auf den Eintopf, den ihre Mutter gekocht hatte, verzog das Gesicht und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände.

„Das ist so unfair", jammerte sie. „Shingo macht sich ein schönes faules Leben und kriegt auch noch den ganzen Nachtisch, während ich hart arbeite und für mich bleibt nichts Vernünftiges über."

„Shingo hat auch anständige Noten", tadelte ihre Mutter sie. „Und jetzt iss und erzähl mir, wie die Nachhilfe heute war. Vielleicht überlege ich es mir und koche dir noch einen Pudding." Usagis Mutter zwinkerte und setzte sich vor ihr an den Tisch. Usagis Miene hellte bei dem Wort Pudding wieder auf und sie fing an, den Eintopf, der eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte, in sich hinein zu schaufeln.

„Es war wie immer", sagte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. „Langweilig halt." Als sie den strengen Blick ihrer Mutter sah fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich mache Fortschritte. Mathe habe ich jetzt sogar verstanden." Das stimmte nicht so ganz. Sie konnte ihre Aufgaben rechnen, weil Mamoru es ihr wieder und wieder erklärt hatte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie morgen in der Schule wieder dasitzen und kein Wort verstehen würde. Aber das brauchte ihre Mutter ja nicht wissen, sonst könnte sie ihren Pudding nämlich vergessen.

Ihre Mutter strahlte. „Das freut mich Usagi. Du wirst schon sehen, die ganze Arbeit wird sich lohnen", ermutigte sie sie.

„Ja, bestimmt", sagte Usagi und lächelte etwas schief zurück.

„Bei soviel Einsicht hast du dir auch deinen heißen Pudding verdient!", sagte Usagis Mutter und stand wieder auf.

„Juhu!", rief Usagi als ihre Mutter einen Topf aus dem Schrank holte und zum Herd ging. Etwas besser gelaunt schnappte sie sich die Zeitschrift ihrer Mutter und fing an darin zu blättern.

„Mamoru ist ein hübscher junger Mann", sagte ihre Mutter plötzlich und schüttete dabei Milch in den Topf. Usagi schaute von der Zeitschrift hoch und feuerte einen bösen Blick auf den Rücken ihrer Mutter.

„Mama, bitte fang nicht schon wieder damit an", sagte sie genervt. Sie bereute es inständig, dass sie Mamoru vorgeschlagen hatte, sie könnten die Nachhilfe auch mal bei ihr Zuhause stattfinden lassen. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Mamorus Wohnung. Eigentlich fand sie es sogar sehr gemütlich dort, auch wenn es für ihren Geschmack ein bisschen zu penibel sauber war. Sie hatte das nur vorgeschlagen, weil sie bei Mamoru nie was Anständiges zu trinken bekam. Kakaopulver hatte er nie im Haus, als sie ihr eigenes mitbrachte, war der Wasserkocher plötzlich kaputt und seine Kaffeemaschine hatte anscheinend auch den Geist aufgegeben. Und außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt versuche zu vermeiden, ihr was zu trinken anzubieten. Meistens kriegte sie erst was, wenn sie fertig mit ihren Aufgaben war und dann war es immer Wasser in einem Plastikbecher. Trotzdem war ihr das mittlerweile lieber, als Mamoru noch mal mit nach Hause zu bringen. Ihre Mutter war fürchterlich nervig, bot ständig Kuchen und Kekse an, presste frischen Saft (was sie für Usagi so gut wie nie machte) und grinste Mamoru die ganze Zeit mit strahlenden Augen an. Wer sollte denn bei so was bitte anständig lernen?

„Ich mein ja nur mal", sagte ihre Mutter, die Usagis bösen Blick anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, Mama. Ich weiß. Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen?", fragte Usagi in einem betont lässigem Tonfall. „Erstens, ist er zu alt."

„Alter spielt doch keine Rolle", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie, aber Usagi fuhr fort, als hätte sie nichts gehört. „Zweitens, er ist ein Besserwisser! Und du weißt, dass mich so was auf die Palme bringt." Sie blätterte betont gelangweilt in der Zeitschrift, als ihre Mutter ihr ihren Pudding auf den Tisch stellte. „Und drittens, er mag vielleicht gut aussehen, ist aber absolut nicht mein Typ. Und ich könnte diese Liste ewig fortführen", schloss sie und legte die Zeitschrift weg um ihren Pudding zu essen. Sie schaute ihre Mutter nur an, weil sie ihren Blick spürte. „Was gibt es da zu grinsen?"

OooO

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte Mamoru und stellte das Buch, das er in der Hand hatte, wieder ins Regal.

„Ich finde es süß, wie rührend du dich um deine kleine Schülerin kümmerst", sagte Saori und lächelte Mamoru freundlich an.

„Süß ist das falsche Wort dafür. Ich bin eher verzweifelt.", sagte Mamoru und griff nach dem nächsten Buch.

„So schlimm?"

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schlimm. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie es dieses Mädchen überhaupt bis auf die Highschool geschafft hat."

„Nana", sagte Saori, kicherte aber. Sie schaute sich die Büchertitel an und griff ein Buch aus dem Regal. „Wie wär's mit diesem?"

Mamoru legte seins beiseite und nahm ihr ihrs aus der Hand. Er blätterte es kurz durch und gab es ihr zurück. „Nein, ich denke damit ist ihr auch nicht geholfen"

Saori seufzte und legte es zurück. Mamoru sah sie an. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass wir jetzt schon seit Stunden in dieser Buchhandlung fest hängen, wo wir so lange nichts gemacht haben. Ich verspreche, ich lade dich gleich auf einen Kaffee ein", sagte er und hob dabei die Hand zum Ehrenwort.

Saori lächelte verlegen. „Ach was, ist schon okay. Ich freue mich, dass wir überhaupt mal wieder was zusammen machen". Sie fuhr mit dem Finger an den Büchern entlang. „Dann schauen wir doch mal, ob wir nicht doch noch was für deine Nachhilfe finden"

OooO

„Und, wie war die Nachhilfe heute?", fragte Motoki, während Usagi sich auf einen Hocker vor dem Tresen niederließ.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht du auch noch. Es war ganz toll, ich habe total viel gelernt und wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich noch zum Klassenprimus und besser als Ami Mizuno, die Streberin aus der Parallelklasse."

Motoki lachte. „Na, darauf spendier ich dir einen Milchshake."

Usagi grinste. „Du weißt doch immer wieder, wie du mir den Tag rettest, Motoki."

Motoki mixte Usagi ihren Milchshake und stellte ihn vor ihr ab. „Ist es so schlimm?", fragte er, als sie sich bedankte und danach griff. Usagi saugte am Strohhalm und ließ sich den leckeren Schokoladengeschmack einen Moment auf der Zunge zergehen, bevor sie antwortete. „Es ist die Hölle, Motoki. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mit so einem Langweiler befreundet sein kannst."

Motoki lächelte freundlich, wie es nun mal seine Art war, und beugte sich auf den Tresen. „So schlimm ist er auch nicht. Er ist eigentlich sogar sehr nett, wenn man ihn näher kennt."

„Danke, ich denke, ich kenne ihn mittlerweile gut genug. Näher möchte ich ihn gar nicht kennen lernen", sagte Usagi und zog wieder an ihrem Strohhalm. Zugegeben, so schlimm war er wirklich nicht, aber nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter, war sie wieder genervt von ihm, obwohl er eigentlich gar nichts dafür konnte und bevor Motoki auch noch auf dumme Gedanken kam, machte sie die Sache lieber ein bisschen schlimmer als sie eigentlich war.

Ein anderer Gast rief Motoki, damit er zahlen konnte und Usagi genoss in Ruhe ihren Milschshake, bis die Tür zum Crown aufging und ihre bis dahin gebesserte Laune wieder sank, als sie sah, wer rein gekommen war. „Reicht einmal am Tag nicht?", fragte sie und stellte das leere Glas ab.

„Doch, der Meinung bin ich eigentlich auch", sagte Mamoru und schaute sich im Crown nach einem leeren Platz um.

Obwohl sie damit angefangen hatte, wurde sie bei seiner Bemerkung sauer. „Mach dir keine Mühe, du kannst hier sitzen, ich wollte sowieso gehen. Sag Motoki bitte von mir, dass ich noch was zu erledigen hatte", sagte sie, stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie drehte sich noch mal um, winkte Motoki zu und schenkte ihm ihr breitestes Lächeln, dann rauschte sie an Mamoru vorbei. Im vorbeigehen warf sie einen Blick auf das hübsche, braunhaarige Mädchen, das neben Mamoru stand und sie so nett anlächelte und irgendwie kam sie sich blöd vor, als sie raus ging.

OooO

„Sie ist übrigens niedlich", sagte Saori, als sie sich auf Mamorus Couch setzte und das kleine Übungsheft betrachtete.

Mamoru stand in der Küche und kochte Kaffee. „Wer?", rief er aus der Küche.

„Deine Nachhilfeschülerin", sagte Saori.

Mamoru kam ins Wohnzimmer und reichte ihr eine Tasse. „Findest du?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja, sie scheint ganz niedlich zu sein, mit ihren blonden Zöpfen und ihrem großen Mundwerk", sagte Saori und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ich nenne das albern und vorlaut"

Saori stellte ihre Tasse ab und kicherte. „Sie scheint was für unseren Kommilitonen übrig zu haben."

Mamoru runzelte die Stirn. „Motoki?", fragte er. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie ihn angestrahlt hat?"

„Hat sie?", fragte Mamoru und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Männer", verdrehte Saori die Augen. „Ihr kriegt auch gar nichts mit."

Mamoru lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Usagi ist doch noch ein Kind."

„Na ja, so jung ist sie auch nicht mehr", sagte Saori. „Wie alt ist sie, sechzehn?"

„Kommt hin", sagte Mamoru und dachte kurz über Motoki und Usagi nach. Irgendwie passte ihm das Bild nicht. „Und wenn schon. Motoki passt nicht zu Usagi. Die braucht jemanden, der sie unter Kontrolle kriegt."

Saori schaute ihn etwas überrascht an. „Was regst du dich so auf?"

OooO

„Ich rege mich nicht auf. Ich versuche dir nur klar zu machen, dass ich das mit Sicherheit nicht machen werde!"

„Aber morgen ist Valentinstag."

„Ein weiterer Grund, es nicht zu machen! Mamoru denkt noch sonst was!"

Usagis Mutter stöhnte genervt und verdrehte die Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an, das ist nur ein kleines Dankeschön dafür, dass er seine Zeit opfert um dir zu helfen." Sie legte die Tafel Schokolade auf Usagis Schreibtisch. „Dann sag ihm von mir aus, dass sie von mir ist", sagte sie und ging raus.

Usagi schnalzte mit der Zunge und schaute auf die Schokolade. Sollte seine Freundin ihm doch Schokolade schenken. Sie fragte sich, warum er nie erwähnt hatte, dass er eine hatte. Obwohl, eigentlich hatte sie ja auch nie danach gefragt.

OooO

„Du bist spät heute", sagte Mamoru, als er die Tür öffnete und Usagi hereinkam.

„Musste nachsitzen", sagte sie knapp und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen.

Mamoru schaute sie prüfend an und stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte. „Warum jetzt schon wieder?"

„Was geht's dich an?", fauchte Usagi gereizt.

Mamoru zog die Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte kurz, ob er sich auf den Streit einlassen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. „Nichts", sagte er und setzte sich auch.

Usagi wippte mit ihren Beinen und sie schwiegen ein Moment, dann brummte Usagi: „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen blöden Tag"

„Schon okay", sagte Mamoru. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Usagi blickte ihn argwöhnisch an, weil sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Eigentlich redeten sie ja nie viel, wenn sie zur Nachhilfe kam, wie sie gestern erst festgestellt hatte. Sonst hätte sie vielleicht von seiner Freundin gewusst.

„Na ja", fing sie etwas verunsichert an, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich hören wollte. „Ich hab' einen Test zurück gekriegt und der ist wieder nicht so gut ausgefallen", sie wartete, aber Mamoru sagte dazu nichts, also fuhr sie fort. „Und dann bin ich auch noch im Unterricht eingeschlafen, deswegen musste ich nachsitzen".

Mamoru verkniff sich, sie wegen des Einschlafens im Unterricht zu tadeln und wollte sie gerade nach ihrem Test fragen, damit sie die Aufgaben durchgehen konnten, als Usagi plötzlich aufgebracht weiterredete.

„Aber weißt du, was das schlimmste ist?"

„Ähm, nein?", fragte er etwas verwirrt. Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht ermutigen sollen, über ihre Probleme zu reden.

„Heute ist Valentinstag und ich habe nichts bekommen. Nichts! Nicht mal von Umino. Der hat diesmal Naru eine total süße Karte geschenkt, was mich ja eigentlich für sie freut, vor allem, weil sie ihn anscheinend auch mag, aber normalerweise habe ich immer eine von ihm gekriegt", plapperte sie in einem Tempo los, dass Mamoru Schwierigkeiten hatte mitzukommen. Er blieb still, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber anscheinend hatte sie auch gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er was sagte, denn sie redete einfach weiter.

„Und dann, nach der Schule, gehe ich am Hikawa Tempel vorbei und da war dieses Mädchen, die glaube ich dort Priesterin ist, und die hatte einen riesigen Blumenstrauß dabei. Den hat sie bestimmt auch von einem Verehrer. Warum kriegen alle was, nur ich nicht?"

Mamoru schaute sie verblüfft an und wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt erwartete, dass er reagierte. Da sie still blieb und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute, sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht?"

„Ja, ich auch nicht!", sagte Usagi und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Mamoru guckte sie entgeistert an, sah ihren schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ja, sehr lustig!", sagte Usagi beleidigt.

Mamoru wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich verstehe, dass das ein schweres Problem ist.", sagte er in gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

Usagi funkelte ihn böse an und er musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht wieder laut zu lachen. Er stand auf und holte seine Jacke. „Komm", sagte er. „Deinen Test können wir auch morgen noch durchgehen. Ich lad dich auf ein Eis ein. Weil doch heute Valentinstag ist."

Er konnte gar nicht anders als grinsen, als er sah, wie ihr Gesicht aufhellte und ihre Augen strahlten.

OooO

„Und wenn du mit dem Studium fertig bist, willst du Arzt werden?", fragte Usagi beeindruckt, während sie nach Hause liefen.

„Das ist der Plan, ja", sagte Mamoru, die Hände in den Taschen.

„Wow", sagte Usagi. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch so schlau und könnte irgendwas Tolles später machen"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Mal überlegen", sagte Usagi und schaute in den Himmel. „Vielleicht Rechtsanwältin. Das wäre cool. Oder Polizistin. Oder nein, noch besser, Privatdetektivin!"

Mamoru lachte. „Hört sich doch gut an."

„Mama sagt immer, ich bin eine Träumerin"

Mamoru schaute sie an, beobachtete, wie sie neben ihm lief und konnte nicht anders, als sie anzulächeln und zu ermutigen. „Ach was. Träume sind wichtig. Gib das bloß nicht auf"

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und wurde rot. „Danke", sagte sie und schaute schnell wieder weg. Und mit einem Mal konnte er verstehen, warum Motoki sie so sehr mochte. Auch wenn sie ein Schussel war und sie ihn mit ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit was ihre Schulaufgaben betraf in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, hatte sie dieses fröhliche, einnehmende Wesen und es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, einfach nur neben ihr zu laufen.

„Ach ja", brach sie das Schweigen und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie blieb stehen, kramte in ihrer Tasche, holte eine Tafel Schokolade raus und hielt sie ihm entgegen. „Für dich."

Er schaute auf die Schokolade. „Zum Valentinstag", sagte sie und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. „Von Mama", fügte sie hastig hinzu, als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah. „Als Dankeschön, für deine Mühe."

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ein so warmes Gefühl im Bauch hatte und sagte: „Ach was, es macht mir doch Spaß"

„Ach, es macht dir Spaß mich zu quälen?", frage sie neckisch und er lachte.

OooO

„Ihr seid doch alle bescheuert, ich sprech sie jetzt an!"

„Usagi, tu das nicht!", sagte Naru panisch und zupfte an Usagis Ärmel.

„Was soll schon passieren?", fragte Usagi. Wäre sie nicht so guter Laune, hätte sie jeden anderen der die Neue anquatschen wollte, wahrscheinlich auch für Lebensmüde erklärt (Gerüchten zufolge sollte sie einem Jungen aus ihrer alten Klasse die Nase gebrochen haben), aber da sie sich heute wirklich gut fühlte, was eventuell auch ein bisschen daran lag, dass sie gestern so einen schönen Tag gehabt hatte, war sie heute ganz anderer Meinung, aber das musste sie Naru ja nicht erzählen. Nachher kam sie noch auf falsche Gedanken.

Sie schüttelte Narus Hand ab und ging durch den Klassenraum zum letzten Tisch, an dem die Neue saß. „Hallo, ich bin Usagi", sagte sie, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und schaute sie freundlich an.

Die Neue nahm ihre Hand, etwas skeptisch, aber ihre Stimme klang freundlich als sie sagte: „Hallo, ich bin Makoto."

OooO

„Und, wie war dein Tag gestern?", fragte Saori und setzte sich mit ihrem Tablett neben Mamoru.

Der blickte von seinem Essen auf. „Gut. Und deiner?", fragte er.

„Ganz nett. Kobayashi hat mir Blumen geschenkt", sagte sie und verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht.

„Ist doch nett von ihm", sagte Mamoru, schaute wieder auf sein Essen und bemerkte nicht, dass Saori ihn ein wenig verletzt ansah.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte sie. „Aber na ja, du weißt ja, ich mag ihn. Aber halt nicht auf diese Art." Sie schaute Mamoru an, der nichts erwiderte und in Gedanken zu sein schien und damit das Gespräch nicht einschlief fragte sie: „Und, was hast du gestern gemacht?"

„Hm?", fragte Mamoru, der ihr gar nicht wirklich zugehört hatte.

„Ich habe gefragt, was du gestern gemacht hast. Musstest du Nachhilfe geben?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber weil Valentinstag war, habe ich Usagi auf ein Eis eingeladen.", sagte Mamoru beiläufig. Saori runzelte die Stirn.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Valentinstag?"

„Gar nicht. Aber Usagi schien etwas deprimiert, deswegen wollte ich sie aufheitern."

Saori puhlte nervös in ihrem Essen. „Das ist ja nett von dir."

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Mamoru, der ihren angespannten Tonfall bemerkt hatte.

„Nein, nein, alles okay.", sagte Saori hastig. „Ich hab mich nur ein wenig gewundert, weil du sie letztens noch so nervig fandest." Sie lächelte. „Da fand ich es merkwürdig, dass ihr plötzlich auf ein Date geht." Sie wusste, dass das berechnet war, aber ihr fiel auch nicht ein, wie sie es hätte besser machen können.

Mamoru verschluckte sich und hustete. „Date?"

„Nicht?", fragte Saori und blickte ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an.

Mamoru klopfte sich auf die Brust, bis er sich wieder beruhigte. „Natürlich nicht! Wo denkst du hin?"

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte Saori erleichtert. „Dann habe ich das wohl falsch verstanden." Sie machte sich viel besser gelaunt an ihr Essen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Mamoru wieder in Gedanken war und sein Essen nur anschaute.

OooO

„Ich war auch mal mit meinem Nachhilfelehrer zusammen", sagte Makoto, während sie zum Crown gingen.

Usagi stolperte. „Moment mal!", sagte sie aufgebracht und rappelte sich wieder auf. „Wir sind nicht zusammen!"

„Nicht?", fragte Makoto entschuldigend. „Das tut mir leid, es hörte sich für mich so an, wo du so von gestern geschwärmt hast."

„Das hast du vollkommen falsch verstanden", erklärte Usagi und lief weiter, nachdem sie diesen Schock überwunden hatte.

„Dann solltest du ihm aber auf jeden Fall sagen was du fühlst", sagte Makoto und Usagi stolperte schon wieder.

„Hör mal", sagte sie und zog sich taumelnd an Makotos Schultern hoch. Die Neue schien ja in Ordnung zu sein, aber anscheinend war sie etwas schwer von Begriff. „Er ist nett, mehr wollte ich damit nicht sagen, okay?"

Makoto beäugte Usagi. „Okay", sagte sie, zuckte die Achseln und lief weiter.

Usagi blieb kurz stehen und dachte an gestern und daran, wie warm ihr ums Herz wurde, als Mamoru sie angelächelt hatte, aber verwarf den Gedanken schnell, schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter um Makoto einzuholen. Sie hakte sich bei ihr unter und sagte: „Ich verrate dir was. Ich zeige dir nicht nur den coolsten Laden der Stadt, sondern auch den süßesten Jungen hier."

Sie kamen vor dem Crown an und bevor sie eintraten sagte Usagi noch: „Wenn es hier einen gibt, für den ich was fühle, dann ist es dieser Junge."

Sie traten ein und gingen zur Theke, hinter der Motoki stand. Usagi zog Makoto neben sich, die ein wenig eingeschüchtert zu sein schien. „Motoki, das ist meine Klassenkameradin Makoto."

Motoki reichte ihr die Hand. „Freut mich.", sagte er und Makoto wurde rot.

Usagi fragte sich, warum sie nicht wütend oder eifersüchtig wurde, als sie sah, wie fasziniert Makoto Motoki ansah.

OooO

„Hallo", sagte Usagi als sie am nächsten Tag vor Mamoru stand.

„Hallo", sagte er und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Komm rein."

„Entschuldige die Unordnung, ich hab gerade noch ein wenig auf der Couch geschlafen", sagte Mamoru, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Usagi schaute sich um und fragte sich, welche Unordnung, da alles was sie sah, ein Kopfkissen war, dass auf der Couch lag und in das noch eine Delle eingedrückt war. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend mit ihrem schellen geweckt.

„Wir können die Nachhilfe auch auf morgen verschieben", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll, obwohl sie sich eigentlich, und das fand sie schon etwas beunruhigend, den ganzen Tag auf die Nachhilfe gefreut hatte.

„Nichts da", sagte er und schnipste ihr gegen die Wange.

„Au", rief sie und wollte das gleiche machen, aber er wehrte ihre Hand ab, in dem er sie festhielt. „Blödmann", sagte sie und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

„Faule Kuh", antwortete er und blickte ihr in die Augen, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner. Er streichelte fast unbewusst mit seinem Daumen über ihren und so blieben sie stehen und Mamoru verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, ihr an die weiche Haut in ihrem Gesicht zu fassen. Er ließ ihre Hand los und sein Herz schlug schnell, als er ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange strich. Usagi schluckte, als sein Gesicht ihrem langsam näher kam. Er blickte sie fest an und ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie blau ihre Augen waren und er wollte plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihre legen, aber er besann sich, ließ seine Hand sinken und fragte: „Ähm, Kaffee?"

„Was?", fragte Usagi, vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht und immer noch die Wärme seiner Hand an ihrer Wange spürend.

„Möchtest du Kaffee?", fragte er noch mal, wand sich schnell ab und ging in die Küche.

Usagi schaute ihm hinterher und fragte sich, was das bitte war. „Ähm, ja. Danke", antwortete sie und versuchte, ihr Herz zu beruhigen.

„Setz dich, ich koche uns einen", rief er aus der Küche und klang ein wenig heiser.

Sie setzte sich und überlegte, was sie sagen konnte, da sie sich plötzlich schämte. „Ähm", fing sie an und Mamoru, anscheinend dankbar für jedes Gesprächsthema fragte: „Ja?"

„Ähm", fing sie noch mal an und schlug sich selbst gegen den Kopf um wieder denken zu können. „Ist deine Kaffeemaschine wieder fertig?"

_Oh, verdammter Mist_, dachte Mamoru und hielt kurz inne. „Öhm, ja…", sagte Mamoru und beschloss, ihr in Sache Heißgetränke noch eine zweite Chance zu geben. Jetzt kam er aus der Nummer sowieso nicht mehr raus. Er wartete, bis der Kaffee fertig war, schüttete ihn ein, atmete tief durch, ging zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer und tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. „So, bitte", sagte er, als er die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte. Sie griff sofort danach, dankbar etwas in der Hand halten zu können. „Also, was ist heute dran?"

„Chemie", sagte sie und drehte ihre Tasse unruhig in den Händen. „Wir müssen meinen Test noch durchgehen."

„Genau", sagte er. „Da fällt mir ein, ich habe letztens ein Buch gekauft, in dem ein paar hilfreiche Übungsaufgaben sind." Er sprang auf, etwas zu hastig und stieß dabei an ihre Hände, in den sie ihren Kaffee hielt, der überschwappte und ihr auf die Hände tropfte. Mamoru entschuldigte sich, aber sie erschrak über die heiße Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Hand und warf die Tasse im Reflex zur Seite. Der Kaffee landete auf seinem Kopfkissen, wo die braune Brühe sich schnell ausbreitete. Mamoru blieb stehen, schaute sich die Misere an und seufzte.

„Ups, mein Fehler", sagte Usagi hastig und hob schnell die Tasse auf, aber retten konnte sie sowieso nichts mehr.

„Schon gut", sagte er, nahm das Kissen und schaute sich das Unglück an. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das mit dem Kaffee nicht gut geht."

Usagi runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen? Du hast mich angestoßen, sonst wäre mir das nicht passiert."

„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du hier was verschüttest, oder? Schon okay", sagte er und zog den Bezug vom Kissen. „Das nächste Mal gibt es wieder Wasser im Plastikbecher", sagte er abwesend.

„Moment mal!", sagte Usagi wütend und stand auf. „Heißt das, der Wasserkocher und die Kaffeemaschine waren gar nicht kaputt?"

Mamoru schaute von seinem Kissen auf, ein wenig genervt. „Ach komm schon Usagi, was hätte ich machen sollen? Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wie tollpatschig du bist."

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, Herr Alleskönner!", schnappte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Mamoru und schaute Usagi, genervt von ihrer provozierenden Haltung, herausfordernd an. „Ich bin froh, dass es diesmal nicht mich getroffen hat. Das Kissen fühlt den Schmerz nicht."

Usagi atmete laut durch die Nase. „Weißt du was Mamoru? Du bist ein Idiot!"

Mamoru schnaubte. „Ja, klar und das von dir!"

Er sah kurz den Schmerz in ihren Augen flattern, bevor sie komplett mit Wut ausgefüllt waren. Sie schnappte ihre Tasche und stampfte Richtung Flur. „Ich gehe!", rief sie eingeschnappt.

„Wird wohl das Beste sein!", schnappte Mamoru zurück und ging ihr in den Flur hinterher.

Sie blickte ihn finster an und dachte kurz an die Berührung seiner Hand, an das Herzklopfen und an den dringenden Wunsch seine Lippen zu spüren und sagte: „Weißt du was Mamoru, ich kann auf deine Nachhilfe verzichten!" Sie öffnete die Tür und er ignorierte diesen kurzen Stich den er spürte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht mehr vorbei kommen würde und sagte: „Schön!"

„Schön!", sagte sie und ging hinaus.

„Richte Motoki aus, dass er das nächste Mal jemand anders fragen soll. Ich weiß besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen!", rief er ihr nach und schloss laut die Tür hinter ihr.

OooO

„Hallo Ami"

„Hallo", sagte Ami überrascht, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, an der Klasse abgefangen zu werden.

„Ähm, ich habe da eine Frage", sagte Usagi und schaute sie verlegen an. Ami antwortete nicht, deswegen fuhr Usagi einfach fort.

„Weißt du, meine Noten sind nicht gerade die besten und wenn ich dieses Jahr nicht schaffe bringt meine Mutter mich um und ich weiß doch, dass du so gut bist und da wollte ich mal fragen, ob du vielleicht Zeit hättest, mir ein paar Sachen zu erklären.", plapperte sie, was eine nervöse Angewohnheit war.

Ami musterte Usagi, die verschroben lächelte. „Du bist Usagi Tsukino, aus der der A, oder?"

„Ja, genau!", sagte Usagi etwas laut. „Wir haben zusammen Bio. Ich sitze vor dir"

Ami dachte daran, wie Usagi erst vor ein paar Tagen eine Frage vom Lehrer nicht beantworten konnte und sie überlegt hatte, ihr zu helfen und die Antwort zuzuflüstern, es aber nicht getan hatte.

Usagi schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete.

„Ich gebe bereits Nachhilfe", sagte Ami schließlich.

„Oh. Na dann, da kann man nichts machen", sagte Usagi und spielte sich verlegen in den Haaren. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Ami sagte: „Aber wenn du magst, kannst du auch kommen. Zwei Leute werden mit Sicherheit auch kein Problem sein."

Sie lächelte freundlich und Usagi strahlte.

„Dankeschön! Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir damit hilfst."

OooO

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Saori, während Mamoru fluchend seine Bücher aufhob.

„Nein, es geht schon", sagte er barsch. Er hob seine Sachen auf, die ihm heute zum wiederholten Male aus der Hand gefallen waren und sie liefen weiter.

„Was ist heute mit dir los?", fragte Saori vorsichtig.

„Was soll los sein?", gab Mamoru gereizt zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Saori ein bisschen geknickt. „Du wirkst _ein wenig_ gereizt."

„Ja, stell dir vor, selbst ich habe mal schlechte Tage", sagte Mamoru missgelaunt. Saori sagte darauf nichts mehr und sie gingen schweigend den Flur entlang, bis Mamoru stehen blieb.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte gestern einen schlechten Tag. Du kannst da nichts für, ich sollte das nicht an dir auslassen.", sagte er und schaute sie entschuldigend an.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kenne so was."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und freute sich heimlich über diese Berührung. „Ich weiß was, womit ich dich aufheitern kann.", versprach sie und Mamoru hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja?"

„Ja", sagte sie. „Ich hab' Karten für ein Konzert von Haruka Tenoh und Michiru Kaioh geschenkt bekommen. Die hörst du dir doch so gerne an, oder? Wie wäre es, wenn du mich begleitest?"

Mamoru dachte kurz nach und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Warum nicht?", sagte er.

Saori grinste. Na, bitte, ging doch. Wo sie doch schon den ganzen Tag am überlegen war, wie sie ihn dazu einladen sollte. Er sah das vielleicht nicht als wirkliches Date an, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden.

„Wir können danach noch ins Crown gehen. Ich schulde dir noch einen Kaffee", sagte sie fröhlich.

OooO

Minako, das andere Mädchen, das bei Ami saß und anscheinend Nachhilfe brauchte, streckte sich und atmete laut aus. „Ich bin fertig", sagte sie zufrieden und reichte Ami ihr Heft.

Ami schaute über die Aufgabe und lächelte einnehmend. „Ja, super Minako. Das ist richtig."

„Juhu", rief Minako und grinste stolz.

Usagi legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und seufzte. Beide schauten sie an.

„Was ist los? Kommst du nicht weiter?", fragte Ami in einem sehr ruhigen, freundlichen Tonfall.

„Nein", brummte Usagi. „Das ist alles Blödsinn. Ich bin zu dumm dafür."

„Ach, Unsinn!", sagte Ami und beugte sich rüber, um über die Aufgaben zu schauen. „Ich wette, du hast nur einen kleinen Hänger drin, deswegen kommst du nicht…" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, das ist wirklich Blödsinn!"

„Ich sag doch, ich bin zu dumm!", jammerte Usagi laut auf.

„Nein, nein", sagte Ami beschwichtigend. „Ich erkläre es dir noch mal, dann klappt es bestimmt.

Usagi, Kopf immer noch auf dem Tisch, schloss die Augen. „Bitte Ami, lass es. Das wird heute nichts mehr." Sie öffnete ein Auge und sah Ami mit Dackelblick an. „Können wir es für heute gut sein lassen?"

Bei einem gewissen Nachhilfelehrer wäre sie damit nie im Leben durchgekommen, aber der hatte ja auch Spaß daran sie zu quälen. Hatte er doch selbst zugegeben. „Na gut", sagte Ami und Usagi seufzte. „Danke, Ami."

„Du wirkst irgendwie niedergeschlagen", sagte Minako plötzlich, als Usagi sich schwermütig aufsetzte. „Huh?", machte die und schaute Minako an. „Nein, nein", wedelte sie mit der Hand ab. „Ich bin immer so, wenn es um Schule geht."

„Wirklich?", fragte Minako. „Na ja, ich kann es verstehen. Ich bin auch nicht gerade eine Leuchte."

Usagi verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Zum Teil liegt es vielleicht auch daran, dass ich gestern einen Streit mit meinem alten Nachhilfelehrer hatte, der mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen will."

„Also hast du Liebeskummer?", fragte Minako interessiert und machte große Augen.

„Was?", fragte Usagi erschrocken. „Nein!" Sie hielt kurz inne. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht…", gestand sie, seufzte und blickte auf ihre Knie.

„Möchte jemand was trinken?", fragte Ami, die es nicht gewohnt war, solche Gespräche zu führen und nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte.

Usagi brummte. Das war doch alles zum Haare raufen.

OooO

„Es beeindruckt mich immer wieder, dass eine Rennfahrerin so mit ihren Händen umgehen kann. Wahnsinn, wie toll sie Piano spielt", sagte Mamoru und atmete die frische Abendluft ein.

„Michiru ist auch nicht zu verachten", sagte Saori gut gelaunt. „Sie ist auch eine tolle Malerin." Sie schaute ihn von der Seite an und fügte hinzu: „Wenn du magst, können wir uns mal zusammen eine ihrer Ausstellungen anschauen."

„Gerne", sagte Mamoru und Saori freute sich. Der Abend war wirklich gut gelaufen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Mamoru sie vielleicht heute endlich mal küssen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht schon seit Jahren darauf wartete. Gut, sie hatte Mamoru nie ihre Gefühle gestanden, aber sie verstanden sich auch so gut, dass sie immer dachte, dass sich das alles schon irgendwann von alleine ergeben würde.

Sie gingen weiter Arm in Arm, schwiegen und Saori genoss die Ruhe und das schöne Gefühl, neben Mamoru zu laufen. Sie kamen am Crown an, traten ein und Saori stolperte, weil Mamoru so plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Mamoru?", fragte sie verwirrt und folgte seinem Blick zum Tresen. Da saß seine kleine Nachhilfeschülerin, der Motoki gerade durch die Haare wuschelte, mit einem anderen blonden Mädchen. Sie schaute wieder zu Mamoru und runzelte die Stirn, weil sie seine Gesichtszüge nicht deuten konnte. „Alles okay?", fragte sie und lächelte nervös.

Mamoru sah sie überrascht an. „Hm? Ja, klar. Alles okay. Komm, wir setzen uns."

Saori wollte gerade auf einen leeren Tisch hinten im Cafe zugehen, sah dann aber, dass Mamoru zur Theke lief, also folgte sie ihm.

„Motoki", rief er und beachtete Usagi nicht. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mamoru", sagte Motoki fröhlich und Saori fand irgendwie, dass Usagi betont auffällig in ihren Milchshake starrte. „Meine Schicht ist in einer Stunde zu Ende, also mir geht es gut. Wie war euer Tag?"

„Oh, großartig", sagte Mamoru großspurig, was Saori überraschte, da sie ihn so nicht kannte. „Jetzt wo die Nachhilfe ausfällt und ich meine Tage wieder nach Lust und Laune gestalten kann." Saori wunderte sich über diese Aussage. Sie hatte Mamoru nie darüber klagen hören, dass er durch die Nachhilfe keine Freizeit mehr hatte. Gut, er meckerte viel über die Begriffsstutzigkeit des Mädchens, aber eigentlich war sie immer der Meinung, dass es ihm irgendwo Spaß machte. Außerdem hörte sie zum ersten Mal was davon, dass die Nachhilfe gar nicht mehr stattfand.

„Wie schön für dich.", meldete Usagi sich zu Wort. „Weißt du, ich habe sowieso jemand besseren als dich gefunden. Ami ist wirklich sehr intelligent, von ihr kann ich bestimmt mehr lernen als von dir." Sie schaute Mamoru dabei nicht an und Saori bekam langsam ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

„Richte dem armen Mädchen bitte von mir aus, dass ich ihr gerne noch ein paar Plastikbecher zur Verfügung stellen kann und dass sie vorsichtig mit Heißgetränken sein soll, wenn du in der Nähe bist.", sagte Mamoru lässig und schaute sie aufgesetzt gelangweilt an. Usagi schoss herum, blitze ihn wütend an und machte den Mund auf um etwas zu erwidern, aber Motoki unterbrach sie.

„Ihr lernt nicht mehr zusammen?", fragte er überrascht und ignorierte den kleinen Schlagabtausch der beiden vollkommen.

Usagi drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Nein.", sagte sie und steckte ihren Strohhalm in den Mund. „Nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit gestern, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir keine Nachhilfestunden mehr bei ihm abhalten."

Saori dachte an heute Morgen und daran, wie abwesend und mies gelaunt Mamoru war und sie schaute von einem zum anderen und sagte: „Ähm, Mamoru, wo ihr von Nachhilfe sprecht. Da fällt mir ein, da war noch was, was du mir erklären müsstest. Sollen wir den Kaffee vielleicht doch bei dir trinken, damit es nicht zu spät wird?"

OooO

„War das seine Freundin?", fragte Minako und schaute Mamoru und Saori hinterher, als sie durch die Schiebetür verschwanden.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Usagi schlecht gelaunt. „Glaub' schon." Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie die ganz vergessen und sie wurde aus einem unerfindlichen Grund wütend auf Mamoru, weil er sie nie erwähnt hatte und unendlich traurig, weil sie zugeben musste, dass sie ihn ja doch irgendwo mochte und eifersüchtig, weil dieses Mädchen, das eigentlich so nett aussah, neben ihm lief.

„Nein", sagte Motoki und wischte dabei über den Tresen. Usagi sah ihn an und hoffte, dass sie sich nur einbildete, dass ihr Herz so laut schlug, dass man es hören konnte. „Soweit ich weiß, sind die beiden nur Freunde. Was war das eigentlich gerade zwischen euch?"

OooO

„Was war was?", fragte Mamoru und runzelte die Stirn.

„Na ja, dieser Streit mit deiner Nachhilfeschülerin vorhin.", sagte Saori schüchtern.

„Sie ist nicht mehr meine Nachhilfeschülerin!", sagte Mamoru wütend.

„Ja, dann halt so. Ich meine nur, so kenne ich dich gar nicht", sagte Saori und nahm ihren Kaffee in die Hand.

„Wie?", fragte Mamoru, der neben ihr auf seiner Couch saß und schaute sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

Saori pustete in ihren Kaffee und nippte daran. „So kindisch", sagte sie und schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse an.

Mamoru sagte erst gar nichts, dann schnaubte er. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ein bisschen was von ihrer Art scheint auf mich abgefärbt zu haben".

Er dachte daran, wie Motoki ihr durch die Haare gewuschelt hatte und wie er ein knurren unterdrückt hatte und wie die Eifersucht ihm mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen hatte und er dachte daran, dass Saori gesagt hatte, dass Usagi Motoki zu mögen schien und seine Laune wurde noch schlechter, als er sagte: „Gott sei Dank habe ich das jetzt hinter mir."

Saori stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Mamoru können wir reden?"

Er atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. „Klar", sagte er. „Du wolltest doch sowieso noch was erklärt bekommen."

„Das stimmte nicht, ich habe gelogen", sagte Saori und rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. Mamoru schluckte.

„Mamoru, du weißt doch bestimmt, wie ich für dich fühle, oder?" Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und als er nichts sagte, rutsche sie noch näher und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Mamorus Augen blieben noch geöffnet, ein wenig überrumpelt. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er auch immer der Meinung war, dass es mit ihnen beiden darauf hinauslaufen würde. Saori war intelligent und hübsch und es machte Spaß, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber irgendwie konnte er den hartnäckigen Gedanken an ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen nicht verdrängen und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob Usagis Lippen wohl weicher waren und er fragte sich, ob sie auch so süß duftete und als er seine Augen schloss und seine Lippen öffnete und seine Hand in Saoris Haar legte, fragte er sich, wie Usagi wohl schmecken würde und ob ihr Haar auch so seidig war. Er dachte daran, wie er das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, sie zu berühren und sie zu küssen als er ihre Hand berührt hatte und er hielt inne, fasste Saori an den Schultern und drückte sie zurück.

„Saori, es tut mir leid."

OooO

Seufzend ging Usagi die Straße entlang und kickte eine leere Dose vor sich her. Die Schule war langweilig gewesen, wie immer und außerdem war sie in Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei Mamoru gewesen. Am liebsten würde sie sich für diesen dummen Streit entschuldigen und die Sache wieder ins Reine bringen. Irgendwie war sie schlecht drauf, seit sie nicht mehr mehrmals in der Woche bei ihm vorbei ging. Sie konnte auf die Nachhilfe verzichten, aber sie vermisste diesen besserwisserischen, penibel ordentlichen Idioten mehr als ihr lieb war.

Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte und sah dann, dass sie am Hikawa Tempel angekommen war. Sie schaute die vielen Stufen hoch und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was soll's ich hab ja eh nichts zu tun."

Und schaden konnte es auch nicht.

OooO

Rei fegte gerade den Eingang zum Schrein, als sie ein blondes Mädchen sah, das die Treppen hoch kroch und nach Luft japste. „So viele Stufen", hechelte sie und hielt sich die Seite. Rei grinste. So ging es den meisten Leuten, die zum Tempel kamen. Das Mädchen erholte sich noch kurz und kam dann auf sie zu.

„Ähm. Hallo", sagte sie schüchtern. „Ich bin Usagi. Ich dachte, ich könnte hier nach einem Rat fragen."

„Bitte", sagte Rei und deutete mit der Hand auf den Schrein. Usagi zupfelte ihre Kleidung zu Recht und trat lächerlich gerade darauf zu. Sie räusperte sich, schloss die Augen und faltete die Hände. Rei beobachtete sie einen Moment, dann fiel ihr aber auf, wie unhöflich das war und sie wandte sich ab. Sie wollte dem Mädchen gerade ihre Ruhe lassen und in den Tempel gehen, als sie plötzlich „Entschuldigung?", fragte.

„Ja?", fragte Rei und blieb stehen.

„Ähm, antwortet mir jemand?"

Rei schaute sie verwirrt an. „Wie bitte?"

„Na ja", sagte Usagi mit nur einem geöffneten Auge und immer noch gefalteten Händen. „Ich brauche eine Antwort oder ein Zeichen oder so was."

Rei wusste nicht, ob das Mädchen sie veralbern wollte oder ob sie das tatsächlich ernst meinte. Sie beäugte sie und räusperte sich. „Dann geh tief in dich, dann findest du die Antwort die du suchst mit Sicherheit." Sie drehte sich um, um dieses merkwürdige Mädchen alleine zu lassen.

„Ich bin schon die ganzen Tage tief in mir, aber da kommt nichts!", hörte sie Usagi rufen und sie drehte sich um und sah, dass sie nicht mehr am Schrein stand und betete, sondern sie direkt ansah.

„Was erwartest du jetzt?", fragte Rei genervt. „Wir sind keine Beratungsstelle."

„Aber es geht mir schlecht", sagte das Mädchen und zog einen Schmollmund. „Seit Tagen schon und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich es besser machen kann."

Rei überlegte einfach zu gehen, aber irgendwie mochte sie diese trottelige Art von Usagi, deswegen sagte sie: „Manchmal ist es schwer, den Schlüssel zum Glück zu finden, weil er direkt vor unserer Nase liegt, aber wir ihn nicht sehen wollen. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, dann findest du ihn schon."

„Hä?", fragte Usagi und Rei widerstand der Versuchung sie zu würgen. Sie drehte sich um und ging und hörte Usagi murmeln „Den Schlüssel zu meinem Glück, hm?" Rei schüttelte den Kopf, bevor Usagi rief: „Dankeschön. Ich lass dich wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist!"

„Was auch immer", sagte Rei und ging in den Tempel.

OooO

Mamoru ging fluchend zur Tür, vor die laut gehämmert wurde. Er hatte die Nacht schlecht geschlafen und sich gerade hingelegt und war eingedöst, als er so unsanft geweckt wurde. Er machte die Tür auf und vor ihm stand Usagi, die noch die Hand gehoben hatte.

„Usagi", sagte er, leicht überrascht und hielt ihr die Tür auf, damit sie eintreten konnte. „Was gibt's?"

Sie lief an ihm vorbei, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch, nur um sofort wieder aufzustehen. „Wir müssen reden", sagte sie und schaute dabei auf ihre Hände, mit denen sie nervös spielte. Mamoru hatte eigentlich genug von Frauen die reden wollten, nachdem der Abend letztens mit so vielen Tränen geendet hatte und er so schlecht geschlafen hatte, weil ihm das Bild einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging. „Okay", sagte er trotzdem, weil er einfach nicht unhöflich sein wollte.

„Ähm, wie geht es dir?", fragte Usagi.

Mamoru runzelte die Stirn. „Ganz gut, danke", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er fasste sich mit der Hand an den Nacken und ließ den Kopf kreisen. „Ich bin ein wenig müde."

„Oh, na dann komm ich vielleicht besser später noch mal wieder?", sagte sie und wollte schon in den Flur gehen, aber er hielt sie am Ärmel fest und zog sie auf die Couch.

„Setz dich", sagte er etwas zu barsch, wie er fand. „Jetzt bin ich sowieso wach."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und er wollte ihr schon einen Kaffee anbieten, besann sich dann aber eines besseren.

„Ich suche den Schlüssel zu meinem Glück", sagte Usagi schließlich entschlossen und Mamoru fragte: „Bitte?"

„Den Schlüssel zu meinem Glück", wiederholte sie noch mal.

Mamoru schaute sie verwirrt an, da er sie nicht verstand und fragte sich, ob sie Blödsinn redete, was bei Usagi ja nie auszuschließen war oder ob er einfach nur zu müde war um zu verstehen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich steif. „Du bist der Schlüssel!", sagte sie schnell und starrte fest auf das Bücherregal an der Wand.

Mamoru, der sich gerade selbst über seine leicht verspannte Schulter massiert hatte, hielt inne und schaute sie verblüfft an. „Was?", fragte er und ließ den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu seinem und schaute ihm fest in die Augen, um die Nasenspitze errötet. „Mir fehlt was, seit ich nicht mehr hier zur Nachhilfe komme.", sagte sie mit all ihrem Mut. Sie schaute beschämt auf ihre Beine und murmelte noch: „Ich vermisse dich"

Mamoru sagte nichts, seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Er dachte an Saori, die er vor ein paar Tagen geküsst hatte, und wie sie danach geweint hatte und daran, wie sehr er sich Usagi gewünscht hatte, wie gerne er sie berührt hätte und schon fast aus Reflex hielt er sie am Arm fest, als sie aufstand und „Vergiss es!", sagte.

Er stellte sich hin, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und strich ihr sanft mit seinen Daumen über die Wange. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, sein Herzschlag erfüllte seine Ohren. „Geht mir genauso", flüsterte er, bevor er endlich ihre Lippen berührte und sie waren genauso weich und schmeckten genauso süß, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er streichelte ihr durch das lange seidige Haar als er von ihr abließ und lächelte sie glücklich an. „Also kommst du wieder zur Nachhilfe?"

„Nein", sagte Usagi und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. „Wir haben beschlossen, eine Lerngruppe zu bilden, mit Ami, Makoto und Minako." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und grinste ihn frech an. „Aber ich kann gerne regelmäßig vorbei kommen und Kaffee verschütten."

„Gerne", grinste er, bevor er sie wieder küsste.

OooO

„Rosa?", fragte Rei überrascht.

„Ja, rosa.", bestätigte Usagi. „Schau doch selbst."

„Warum rosa?", fragte Makoto und drückte Rei beiseite.

„Also, wenn die Mutter blond und der Vater schwarzhaarig ist und sich beide Gene…", meldete Ami sich von hinten zu Wort. Minako unterbrach sie, indem sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir wissen, dass du für alles eine Erklärung hast, aber verschon' uns heute damit."

„Sei nicht so undankbar Minako.", tadelte Rei sie. „Ohne Ami wärt ihr doch alle nicht durch die Highschool gekommen."

„Na, für Usagi war es ja eh uninteressant", sagte Makoto. „Die geht ja jetzt nicht mehr aufs College."

„Ich…", fing Usagi an, aber Minako unterbrach schon wieder.

„Ihr Mann ist Arzt, sie braucht nicht mehr lernen und arbeiten gehen. Hat die es gut.", seufzte sie.

„Entschuldige mal", sagte Usagi gespielt entrüstet. „Ich gehe zur Polizei, dafür brauche ich nicht zum College"

Rei schnippte ihr vor die Nase. „Kümmere du dich erst mal um dein Kind."

„Kommen wir zum Namen", sagte Makoto und schubste Rei zur Seite. Minako reihte sich neben sie auf.

„Also wirklich! Chibiusa? Wie kommt ihr auf so was?"

Mamoru saß in der Ecke des Krankenzimmers und beobachtete das Spektakel still. Er würde seine Tochter wohl die nächsten paar Stunden nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, aber das war schon in Ordnung. Er hatte ja noch ein ganzes Leben Zeit.


End file.
